


终言

by Omehal



Series: 终言 [1]
Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Fix-It, HUGE SPOILERS, M/M, SPOILERS FOR FALLOUT, yes the spoilers and the fix it are related, you didn’t think I’d leave it like that did you?, 中文翻译｜Translation in Chinese, 以上tag与原文一致｜Tags above are consistent with the original work
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23426524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omehal/pseuds/Omehal
Summary: 看完碟中谍6迅速下笔。是小队回去后的事情。伊森给布兰特带来了一些消息，而布兰特自己也得知了一些消息。（对不起这个梗概很水但我在尽量不剧透）
Relationships: William Brandt/Alan Hunley
Series: 终言 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685164





	终言

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Last Word](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15654993) by [infiniteeight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/infiniteeight/pseuds/infiniteeight). 



当笑声——一方面是因为松了口气，另一方面是因为这种无限接近寻常的荒谬感——结束时，艾尔莎吐出一口气，环视着其他人。“我一直没机会问出口，”她说，“但布兰特特工呢？我以为这种任务应当全员出动的。”

“威尔现在是不可能任务小组的行动负责人。”班吉回答对方，“他决定从外勤的职位上退下来了。在——”班吉哽住了。他脸色苍白地看向伊森。

伊森心一沉，闭上眼。上帝。一切进展太快，以至于他们有太多事情要记下来。他没忘记那回事，只是脑中一团乱麻。

“见鬼。”卢瑟轻声说。

当伊森重新睁眼时，艾尔莎看起来相当困惑。可以理解。“怎么了？”她问道，“在……什么？”

“在他结婚后。”伊森平静地说。事情显然没那么简单，于是艾尔莎等着他继续。“布兰特和亨利部长结婚了。”一刹那，伊森仿佛看到画面在眼前重现，听见亨利最后那句痛苦的喘息：“ _快走……！_ ”

艾尔莎的脸色也沉下来。“哦，不。”

“我们该怎么和威尔说？”班吉的眼神拷问着剩下的人，“他们的婚姻甚至没能撑过一年。”

“我不认为我们需要去告诉他。”伊森说，“如果他还不知情的话，见到我们的那一刻，他就能明白一切。”

中情局负责把他们送回美国。一路的气氛很压抑。尽管他们劫后余生，尽管艾尔莎的烂摊子尽数解决，她也得以回家，但局长之死和布兰特的悲痛笼罩在三人心间，无法散去。但当伊森、班吉和卢瑟走下飞机，见到等候的布兰特时，对方看起来很放松。他两手插兜，脸上挂着一抹微笑。

即便他们三人垂头丧气地向他走来，那抹笑意也没有消失。“伊森。”他们离得够近了，于是布兰特朝他们致意。“你们真该多给我打几次电话，好安心一些。”

“威尔……”伊森开口。

布兰特打断他：“亚伦很好。”

伊森眨眨眼。“什么？”

“好吧，不能说是‘很好’，”威尔纠正了自己的措辞，“他在医院里，刀伤，手术，大量失血，还在恢复中。但他还活着。”

“他死时我就在旁边。”伊森说。难道有人借此机会潜入IMF，在布兰特的信息来源上做手脚，好——

“而我当时和他保持着联络。”布兰特冷静地回答。他看了看三人，恼怒地叹口气，随即大笑起来，“IMF的科技手段先进至此，你们还真以为我会放任部长——我的 _丈夫_ ——只带着一把枪和一部电话去出外勤？已经学到教训了，谢谢。亚伦身上植入了一大堆配件，没触发金属探测器简直是个奇迹。他的通讯器在皮下，通讯范围覆盖得不广，但足以联系上他带去伦敦的救援小队。我收到了他们转回的信号。他被刺伤后，生命体征发生改变，进而触发另一个植入物，释放出一种药物，将他的代谢速率降到难以感知的程度。这使他死亡几率更大，但失血也更少。”布兰特抿紧唇，一时严肃起来，“这算是在死亡边缘跳舞的操作，没法维持多长时间。但就像我刚说的，救援小队就在附近。你们剩下的人离开后，他们马上接手了。”

这听起来……确实像是不可能任务小组的做派。这么一想，亨利最后那句话可能还有另外一层意思——不只是“快走，抓住那家伙”，更像是“快走，然后我的小队才能来救我”。伊森放松下来。“他真能挺过去？”

布兰特再度露出微笑。“他会挺过来的，伊森。”那笑容又扩大了一些，“ _现在_ ，你能不能别再因为我的婚姻对象曾经追捕了你六个月而对我指手画脚了？”

伊森大笑着拍拍布兰特的肩：“再也不会了。”

完


End file.
